


If you do this

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Almost Naked, Awkward Flirting, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Kudos: 2





	If you do this

Quand Martin est arrivé à Francfort il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on partenaire de chambre quand ils devaient aller à l'extérieur était le capitaine David et qu'il avait certaines habitudes. 

La première fois il fut surpris d'arriver dans la chambre et voir David à moitié nu ou David lui dis "Désolé j'avais l'habitude d'être seul dans la chambre lors des déplacements" 

Martin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, David était si magnifique et son entrejambe aussi. 

Oui Martin n'avait pas de problème à parlé de l'entre jambe de son capitaine alors que c'est de la pure torture car il aimerait l'embrasser et l'avoir en lui. 

Yep, Martin avait un coup de cœur pour son capitaine à moitié à poil et ça fait à peine 1 mois qu'il est dans l'équipe

Petit à petit, il s'est habitué à cela, même si ses hormones ne le remerciait pas. Mais par contre le temps passe sous la douche pour son érection le voyait assez souvent. 

Il sait pas si David se doutait de quelque chose ou si c'était fait exprès mais c'était de la torture. 

Donc il décida de faire pareil et voir la réaction que cela pouvait faire et il ne s'est pas trompé sur le fait que David n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. 

Est ce que son capitaine avait des sentiments pour lui ? 

La tentation était si dure d'y résister également. 

Puis un jour, à force de parler de tentation, le club a eu un soucis pour leur chambre d'hôtel avec deux lits séparés ou ils se sont retrouvés avec un grand lit. 

"Je vais dormir par terre" dit Martin il voulait pas que David dorme par terre car c'est le capitaine et aussi car il faisait pas confiance à son corps 

Sauf que David lui attrape la main et le fait s'assoir sur le lit ou il lui dit "Tu peux dormir ici, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux" 

Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il le sait mais pas confiance à son corps et il voudrait pas regretter quelque chose. 

Sauf qu'un problème ne vient jamais tout seul car ils ont des habitudes ou ils dorment nu, car ils aiment être sans habits la nuit. 

Martin était en train de se demander qu'est qu'il a fait pour mériter cette torture quand David le regardait "Ça va tu étais dans tes pensées" 

"Oui ça va" Il était si rouge et son entrejambe faisait une apparition assez excitée. 

C'est à ce moment là que David rigolait et qu'il l'embrassa et lui dis "Je vois que ton corps ne résiste pas au mien" 

"La faute à qui ?" dis Martin il était si gêné 

"Je ne suis pas désolé, depuis que tu es arrivé au club, j'ai des vues sur toi, tu es très intéressant, tu es beau et très bien même" dis David en regardant Martin

Martin était si rouge "J'ai… Un coup de cœur pour toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré" 

David l'embrassa et lui dis "Donc ce que je fais depuis le début qu'on partage la chambre ça a été de la torture et de la tentation" 

"Oh oui, j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser je prenais des longues douches" 

David le regardais et avait un grand sourire "Maintenant que je suis avec toi et qu'on a les mêmes envies que veut tu faire" 

Martin dit "Je te veux en moi" 

"Ce sera avec plaisir mon cher" dit David en l'embrassant sur tout son corps

Durant cette nuit la Martin réalisa un fantasme ou il était avec son capitaine, que son capitaine était en lui. 

"C'est trop bon" dis David quand il bougea lentement pour ne pas faire mal à Martin

"Oui je l'ai rêvé pendant des semaines…" 

"Je sais moi de même" et David embrassa Martin pendant qu'il faisait des vas et viens doucement il avait pris aussi dans une de ses mains l'érection de Martin

Martin l'embrassais et lui dis "Donne moi plus, je sais qu'on a un match demain, mais je te veux tellement" 

David avait suivi son conseil et Martin commençait à voir des étoiles c'était le pied c'était si énorme que quand ils ont fini par avoir un orgasme Martin dit à David "Tu es génial, jamais je ne voudrais me séparer de toi ou être avec quelqu'un d'autre je crois que je vais m'accrocher à toi" 

"Cela ne me dérange pas" dis David

Il était revenu pour nettoyer un peu l'abdomen de Martin et l'embrassa à nouveau avant que tous les deux rentrent dans les draps et couvertures pour passer leur première nuit ensemble pour dormir et aller dans le pays des songes. 

Suite à cela Martin et David rayonnaient de bonheur ou certains de leurs coéquipiers comprenaient ce qui s'était passé pour eux.


End file.
